


The Mother of all Inventions

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Object Insertion is only a small part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Chekov is drunk, lonely and horny in that order. An empty bottle seems like a good substitute for some lovin'. At least it looks like that until Dr. McCoy makes an unexpected housecall.





	The Mother of all Inventions

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but shameless smut I used to distract myself from my WIP.

Pavel didn’t usually get this drunk. He had the constitution to drink half a fifth of something and not feel it the next day. How much had been left in the bottle? Pavel frowned. It had been less than full, more than half full… 

He shrugged. It was empty now, anyway, and that was a good thing. He had other plans for it…  
He almost tripped over himself as he got on the bed, slathering lube all over his hole. 

It had been so damn long and he just wanted to be filled again. In lieu of a good man, this empty bottle of Makers Mark would have to do.

It wasn’t the regular square bottle but a round, slimmer one. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have considered it.

He’d just put the tip inside himself and was arching back against the burn when the unthinkable happened. The door swooshed open.

”Don’t worry, kid. Sulu sent me to make sure you haven’t died from alcohol poisoning.”

Dr McCoy came to a full stop a few feet away.

”What on God’s green Earth are you doing?”

Pavel scrambled to cover himself before giving up. The Doctor had no right to judge him, and he was sick and tired of apologizing for his needs. No one wanted him, no one good anyway. It wasn’t his fault that he had to get creative.

”Don’t worry, Doctor. There’s no chip in the glass.”

McCoy rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. Or maybe embarrassed?

”It’s still a bad idea, kid. You don’t want trace amounts of alcohol up there. Come on, don’t you have a dildo or something?”

His expression softened enough that Pavel let him get close enough to pull the bottle out gently. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture

”At least you finished the bourbon,” McCoy said wryly and sat down next to Pavel who was still very much naked. ”Going through a dry spell, huh?"

”Very dry. Options very limited.”

Pavel had gone through all the men on the Enterprise who wanted a quick fuck and been rejected by those who wanted more. He pulled the sheets up to cover his naked body.

”You still don’t want me.” 

McCoy sighed but didn’t sound annoyed with anyone but himself.

”I’m not the catch you think I am. I’m not relationship material anymore – if I ever was.”

”You are afraid I will get clingy.” 

Pavel had tried acting less needy with his partners, more cool and unaffected. It seemed to work with some of them.

”I don’t know, you seem pretty clingy already.” McCoy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. ”And you’re cute as a button.”

Buttons were not cute but Pavel knew this was a compliment. ”Please, Leonard, I will not ask for more than you are willing to give. Just fuck me tonight. I’ll make it good for you.”

McCoy studied him carefully. ”No hard feelings? No broken heart you’ll have to drink yourself into a stupor to forget?”

Pavel shook his head. ”I will be fine, Doctor. Only grateful.”

McCoy seemed to take a moment to weigh his options before pressing his lips to Pavel’s forehead. 

”Alright, sweetheart. Let’s see what I’ve got to work with, okay.”

He lifted the sheet from Pavel’s body and wrapped his fist around his still hard cock. It didn’t feel at all as clinical as one would think getting a handjob from the chief surgeon would be. 

”Hardly a button, but still cute.” McCoy said with a wink and Pavel had to bite his lip not to cry out. 

The Doctor was pumping him with hard, steady strokes like he’d done it a million times but still hadn’t gotten bored of it.

”Please, I’m about to come.” Pavel half-heartedly tried to bat the hands away. 

”Yeah, that’s the general idea.”

”I want to come while you’re fucking me.”

McCoy’s hand stilled. ”You can come twice, can’t you?”

Shit. There was logic here. Logic that Pavel’s hormone-infused brain scrambled to grasp. ”Proceed, Doctor.”

McCoy’s smirk was knowing and fond and the strokes resumed harder and faster than before.

Pavel felt like he was slowly dissolving into molecules. He let his head fall on the strong shoulder next to him and closed his eyes.

”That’s it, just let go.”

Either the hand or the Doctor’s voice pushed him over the edge and he exploded. Thick ropes of come spurted all over the Doctor’s hand and the bedsheet still crumpled up by his feet.

That was probably the best handjob of his life! ….And it seemed to have taken his brain with it.

”Gah,” he said.

”That long, huh?” McCoy wiped his hand on the bedsheet. Yep, it was definitely going into the recycler later.

Pavel cuddled into McCoy’s side before he remembered that that might be considered too clingy.

”It was very good, Leonard, thank you.”

”You’re welcome. Usually, I don’t get quite this enthusiastic reaction in the Medbay.”

Pavel sighed happily. ”You give many handjobs to patents, Leonard?”

”Every once in a while, some idiot tries an exotic aphrodisiac. The erections are usually only fun for the first five hours or so.” McCoy flexed his fingers. ”I also perform prostate exams,” he said knowingly.

Oh. Oh!

Pavel found the bottle by touch and pressed it into the Doctor’s hand. Their fingers brushed and the contact felt incredibly intimate considering that hand had just been wrapped around his cock.

”Not medical grade, but at least it’s not flavored. Make yourself comfortable.”

”Should I get a pillow…or?” 

”Anything that helps you prop up that sweet ass of yours, darling.”

Pavel could feel himself blushing so he turned his face away and looked for a pillow with the least immaculate pillowcase. He was going to come all over it before the night was over.

Grateful that he had taken all of his clothes off before beginning his little experiment with the bottle, Pavel arranged himself on his elbows with his crotch propped up by the billow. Dr McCoy was moving around behind him and he felt a lick up his spine. 

Pavel hitched a breath and rocked his hips back a little but McCoy just laughed. ”Sorry, kid, I have a thing against lube in my mouth, but I hope you won't be too disappointed.”

”I'm sure I won't be – ah!” 

One slick finger pressed inside at the exact right angle to brush up against his prostate. It never felt the same when he was doing it to himself. ”This is not disappointing,” he gasped and then wanted to hit himself for saying something so stupid.

Three fingers were inside him now, hooking and curling and thrusting, and Pavel jerked into the pillow and realized he was hard. Again. What was that – three minutes?

”You think you're ready, sweetheart?”

Urgh. Yes. He nodded. Wait, he needed to say it out loud as well. ”Yes, Leonard. Please.” 

 

Leonard's cock pressed inside him. It was hard and warm and slick and Pavel felt caught between rocking back against it and humping into the pillow. It was exactly the type of situation he loved being in. 

”Why don't you tell me if you're enjoying yourself, huh?” Leonard said out of breath, and Pavel felt a little jolt of excitement and pride. 

”Faster,” he said and then, ”You feel great.” 

This was a one-time deal and Pavel was going to enjoy every last second of it. And enjoy it, he did. McCoy fucked him harder, faster, pushing him into the pillow he leaking pre-come all over. He licked Pavel's ear, kissed his neck and face and the place between his shoulder blades.

It was a one-time deal but Pavel had never felt so intensely wanted, so genuinely loved by another human being. 

McCoy stopped talking after a while and came hard, just about the same time as Pavel's balls emptied themselves all over the pillow. 

”Wow,” was all he could say afterward.

McCoy pulled out and lay down next to him for a while. Their chests were pressed together and they were hot and wet but it was still the most comfortable silence Pavel had ever experienced. 

”Thank you, Leonard, I enjoyed that a lot.” They still hadn't kissed and he didn't want to box up this experience without it but it seemed like a harder thing to ask for. Harder than asking for sex, really. 

”Do you think you will be able to sleep now?” Leonard said warmly and ran a hand over Pavel's naked shoulder. 

”Mmm.”

”Take care of yourself, kid. And get a real dildo.”

Leonard leaned in to kiss him softly. His stubble scratched Pavel's face and his mouth tasted like coffee and breath mints. That was going into the box as well.

As Leonard got up to get dressed Pavel waited for the loneliness to creep in. When Leonard lifted up the covers he got under them obligingly and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

When he woke up he was alone but for the first time in a long time, it didn't bother him.


End file.
